Nace un Amor Sesshomaru y Lin
by EminaSara
Summary: La historia se desarrolla durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, allí nacerá un amor entre Sesshomaru y Lin, pero no todo será fácil, tendrán que pasar por un largo camino para estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, este es el primer fanfic que publico en este sitio, ojala les guste._

_La historia se desarrolla durante la Segunda Guerra mundial, donde el amor entre Sesshomaru y Lin nacerá. _

_Ambos pasarán un largo camino para lograr estar juntos..._**  
**

* * *

**NACE UN AMOR**

**(Sesshomaru y Lin)**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Sentirse triste es normal, normal en este lugar. El terror y el miedo se viven cada día. Yo soy un tanto especial. Tengo 17 años, soy una chica un tanto bella, según dicen, y vivo el segundo terror de la humanidad: La Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Mucha gente muere asesinada, ahora estamos hacinados en algo que le llaman gueto,un campo de concentración en el cual vivimos condiciones inhumanas.

Anoche llegaron tres oficiales, no les pude ver, pero por su forma de hablar me inspiraron terror. Dos instantes después se escuchó un balazo. Habían matado a mi madre y sólo por placer.

Jamás los entenderé. No tienen derecho a arrebatarnos la vida, y menos por pensar diferente.

Yo no soy totalmente judía, yo soy diferente, aunque mis creencias igual son motivo de muerte para ellos. Yo creo que existe un mundo más allá de este. Creo en lo paranormal, en la magia y en lo espiritual. Soy extraña. Nadie en este lugar me entiende y sólo me represento con los judíos, al igual que mi ya fallecida familia, por no hallar algo más en lo que poder identificarme.

Ahora estoy sola, me siento segura aunque mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano yacen muertos en las calles. Pero no siempre es así, porque a veces el miedo recorre mi cuerpo y necesito controlarlo.

Cuando me volteé vi a mi madre, estaba allí, muerta, asesinada por aquellos barbábamos. Oculté mi angustia y me cubrí con una vieja manta que tenía. Me dormí, sumergida entre el hambre y la miseria, lo que provocó que no conciliase el sueño por mucho tiempo.

Decidí levantarme. Me dirigí al lugar más alto que encontré, quería observar todo mi alrededor. No vi mucho. Todo estaba devastado, días antes nos habían arrojado unas cuantas bombas y muchas mujeres y niños dejaron oír sus gritos entre la explosión.

Dirigí mi mirada a uno de los puestos de vigilancia y allí lo vi. Era un muchacho alto, esbelto, vestido de soldado, de cabellos plateados y una mirada fría. Era nuevo, jamás le había visto, se veía fuerte y sereno. Con miedo lo observé un rato y cuando su compañero se retiró me acerque a él sigilosamente.

- No deberías estar aquí. -Sentenció cuando me vio.

Me quede allí, parada, observando, sin moverme.

- Ven te invito una taza de café, de seguro no has probado una en mucho tiempo.- Me dijo él, un tanto dulce con esa bella mirada.

Yo asentí, era verdad. Ya no recordaba su sabor. Me senté a su lado. No había nadie más. Estábamos solos, juntos bajo la luna, nuestra única cómplice.

Me acerqué a él y le susurré mi nombre.

- Lin, mi nombre es Lin.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sesshomaru. –Respondió cortésmente, algo extraño para ser un soldado consumido en la guerra. El observó el cielo.- ¿Aún conservas a tu familia?

- No -Le contesté y él bajó la mirada.

- Es lamentable, esta guerra es sólo un capricho. -Me dijo.

Después de un rato de conversación me aleje de él, era peligroso estar cerca, si alguien nos veía de seguro nos matarían a los dos. Mientras me alejaba, mi cuerpo aún vibraba con esa pequeña cosquillita que sentía recorrer por mi cuerpo cuando estaba a su lado; con esa mirada fría, que en su interior reflejaba serenidad, me hacia alucinar.

Esa noche pensé en él, pero me sentía angustiada, pensaba que jamás le volvería a ver, ya que todos los día en la tarde venían algunos soldados a matar judíos y yo podía ser la próxima. Además, a menudo cambian a los soldados de lugar.

Observé un antiguo libro que había junto a mí, era un libro extraño. Hablaba de muchas cosas, pero en lo esencial trataba de magia y espiritualismo, jamás lo comprendí así que lo utilicé para alimentar la fogata que había logrado encender. Era una noche fría que pronto acabó, aunque la llegada del día no fue muy esperanzadora, donde posaba mi vista había ancianos y niños muriendo de hambre, también yo tenía hambre, me encontraba harapienta, sucia y desaseada, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarles.

Esa tarde, al igual que las otras, llegaron tres soldados. Esta vez sí les pude ver: Uno era de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, le llamaban Kohaku. El otro era de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos, era un muchacho albino, se llamaba Hakudoshi, o al menos eso decía su identificación. El tercero era Sesshomaru, tan guapo como siempre.

Me sentí incomoda, él me estaba observando, sentía como si me estuviese recorriendo con la mirada.

Esta ves los soldados no vinieron para matar sino que para poner orden y dar algunas noticias. Unas malas noticias. Seríamos llevados a un campo de concentración, pero no como en el que nos encontrábamos, sino que uno en el cual nos matarían de verdad, donde nos sumergirían en duchas de gas para dormirnos. Ellos no nos explicaron las cosas de este modo, sino que de una forma un tanto más suave, mas yo sabía lo que sucedería, desde pequeña tenía presentimientos que se hacían realidad. Me asusté, pero no dejé de observar a Sesshomaru.

Cuando él se marchaba pasó junto a mi y me miró, no de cualquier forma, sino que con una mirada cautivadora que me hacía sentir emocionada y feliz. Tenía una exaltación inimaginable, me sentía radiante, plena, y todo lo que se pueda decir, todo esto sólo por esta oportunidad de volver a verle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Al día siguiente, los mismos soldados del día anterior (sessho, kohaku y Hakudoshi) nos comenzaron a reunir en una especie de plaza, allí comprendí que ese mismo día nos guiarían a la muerte.

Intente advertir a algunas personas, pero no pude. Casi todas las personas que quedaban eran ancianos o niños muy pequeños y no tenían fuerza para escapar de allí o para formar una rebelión.

Camine un poco por las calles vacías. La gente empezaba ya ha reunirse en la plazoleta, arriada por los soldados.

Pasaba por un callejón cuando detuve mi mirada y observe a una chica de pelo azabache y ojos negros. Intentaba esconderse en un viejo sótano, que no se encontraba a la vista.

Me acerque a ella, me miro sorprendida y con confusión.

Sesshomaru pasaba por allí, ella inmediatamente me jalo hacia su escondite, pensando seguramente que Sesshomaru no nos había visto, pero no fue así, él nos vio pero disimulando fingió no ver nada y paso de largo.

Hiuufff- dijo ella con una cara de alivio

Quién eres?? - le pregunte

Soy kagome Higurashi – dijo ella atolondradamente

Soy Lin, te escondes para no ir a ese horrible lugar, donde nos mataran ¿verdad? – comente

Si, pero no sé si sea buena idea quedarnos aquí, aunque es mejor que ir allá – dijo dando un suspiro

mm... parece que estaremos juntas en esto, yo tampoco pienso ir – si, mientras me acomodaba en aquel frió y húmedo lugar

Así parece – me dijo mientras sacaba de un paquete un poco de pan, que compartió con migo.

Me lo obsequio un soldado hace algunos días, ahora es pan duro, pero aun se puede comer – dijo kagome alegremente.

Después de esta breve conversación guardamos silencio, no queríamos ser halladas.

Hakudoshi revisaba el lugar, sentí nervios de solo pensar en que nos descubrirían.

Tenia una sensación de angustia pero pronto es grito y dijo ¡no hay nadie podemos irnos!.

Una ves dicho esto esperamos unos minutos y luego kagome alzo su cabeza y me dijo, perece que ya se han ido.

Ambas un tanto aliviadas salimos de nuestro escondite y recorrimos las ahora vacías y desoladas calles.

No había nadie, todo estaba completamente vació.

Llego la noche y nos refugiamos en nuestro anterior escondite.

Era tarde y kagome yacía dormida. La luz de la luna se apreciaba por algunas rendijas.

De pronto unos pasos se oyeron venir. Me asuste, quien podría ser?, todos se habían ido ya.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta. Ya no aguantaba mas el pánico, quería gritar, el miedo se apoderaba de mí cuando dulcemente apareció el rostro de Sesshomaru, tan bello como siempre.

Vamonos rápido, cuando descubran que no estoy vendrán por mi – dijo rápidamente tomando me de un brazo y despertando a kagome.

Cuando kagome despertó no sabia lo que pasaba pero pronto lo entendió.

Sesshomaru se había quedado acá para protegernos, quien sabe por que y le había dicho a sus compañeros que iría en la parte de atrás del tren (que había partido en la tarde con todas las personas de geto) para vigilarla, pero en realidad se había quedado aquí.

Cuando sus compañeros se dieran cuenta lo vendrían a buscar para matarlo acusándolo de traición.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas pude analizarlo.

Salimos del geto y empezamos a recorrer las calles de la destruida ciudad donde nos encontrábamos.

Todo estaba devastado pero me sentía bien por que Sesshomaru estaba a mi lado. Avanzamos sigilosamente por las calles, por si acaso aun habían soldados por allí,

Estaba amaneciendo y recién estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, hacia unos campos secanos donde su anterior belleza estaba destruida.

Nos acomodamos junto a un árbol para descansar.

Duerman un poco yo vigilare – dijo el muy seductoramente

No pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate, pero intentando disimular me senté y me acomode a dormir. Cerré los ojos pero aun recordaba su mirada.

Kagome igual se dispuso a dormir, ella estaba cansada.

Instantes después Sesshomaru igual se sentó, no podía pasarse todo el rato hasta que llegara el claro del día parado.

Se acomodó junto a mi. Yo aun no me podía dormir y me empezaba a dar frió. El lo noto y me paso su abrigo. Yo lo mire, le di las gracias.

Sesshomaru no me contesto, observaba el cielo, me daba la impresión de que pensaba en porque estaba haciendo esto.

Acercándome a el apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y abrazando su brazo me dormí.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Kohaku y Hakudoshi estaban en el tren que llevaba a todos los judíos restantes al nuevo y escalofriante campo de concentración.

Estaba amaneciendo y la ausencia de Sesshomaru ya se empezaba a notar.

Kohaku se ofreció a ir a verle, ya que supuestamente Sesshomaru vigilaba la parte trasera del tren, pero la sorpresa para kohaku fue grande al no encontrarlo.

Inocentemente pensó que se habría caído del tren. Le informo inmediatamente a Hakudoshi, quien luego de pensarlo un poco, y con dudas, ya que el estaba seguro de que esto era traición, acepto ir a buscarlo al regreso de su misión.

Yo apenas me estaba despertando, Sesshomaru ya no estaba a mi lado. Aun lo recordaba junto a mí la noche anterior.

Él estaba atento al entorno y cundo se dio cuenta que ya me había despertado, me saludo, pero lucia serio y no se volteo a verme.

A plena luz del día parecía más hermoso y radiante.

Lentamente me acerque a el y colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros y mirándole a los ojos le pregunte: En que piensas?

Sesshomaru solo me miro y dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De inmediato me sonrojé he intente no mirarle dándome la vuelta.

Ahome ya había despertado.

Sesshomaru se volteo y sacando de su chaqueta algo de comida y agua nos la ofreció.

Nosotras aceptamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer continuamos el viaje.

Ahome se veía alegre aunque este viaje no era como cualquier otro, era un gran riego. Yo por mi parte solo seguía cuidadosamente a Sesshomaru, por ninguna razón quería alejarme de el.

Algo empezaba a nacer pero no lo quiero aceptar, aunque no puedo evitarlo.

Llevamos caminado bastantes horas y por fin hicimos una parada junto a un campamento de soldados abandonado.

No me agradaba estar allí.

Descansamos un rato. Sesshomaru continuaba pensativo, hasta que por fin hablo.

Creo que tendremos que separarnos. Ayer mis compañeros se fueron en un tren y probablemente pacen mañana por las vías de tren que debemos cruzar pronto...si me hayan con ustedes todo ira mal- dijo el seriamente

¿Pero porque? No es necesario que nos encuentren- repuse algo molesta

lo harán- dijo certeramente

pero como iremos nosotras solas, no tenemos idea sobre los campamentos en la región ni nada por el estilo – continué alegando

eso no importa, yo les indicare el sendero que deben seguir- termino de decir esto y se levantó para continuar el camino

Yo mire a Ahome, pero esta no dijo nada y yo en mi interior luchaba por quedarme al lado de Sesshomaru.

Caminamos bastante y llegamos aun hermoso claro.

Allí no parecía haberse acercado mucho la guerra.

Estaba atardeciendo y Sesshomaru nos pidió que descansáramos.

Yo me ofrecí a hacerle compañía durante la vigilancia, pero en me izo calla colocando su dedo sobre mi boca.

Ustedes solo deben descansar, les espera un largo camino – repuso haciendo me callar.

Me senté en el suelo y abrase mis piernas. Me sentía triste por dentro.

Sesshomaru continuaba pensativo.

Hakudoshi y Kohaku venían ya de vuelta en el tren y seguramente pasarían por donde dijo Sesshomaru al día siguiente.

Kohaku era buena persona y le preocupaba un poco el destino de Sesshomaru ya que Hakudoshi era bastante frió y cruel. No tendrías piedad con sessho si encontraba alguna prueba para acusarle de traición.

Ambos venían ya subiendo al tren y no había mucho cruce de palabras hasta que a Hakudoshi se le callo un papel,... no, no era un papel era una foto de su hermana, era albina igual que él. Era 2 años menor que él y a kohaku le pareció hermosa.

Hakudoshi la guardo inmediatamente y no emitió ningún comentario.

Yo seguía observando a Sesshomaru y este no parecía tener mucho que decir.

El ya se había sentado. Estaba un poco mas adelante y yo solo podía observas sus bellos cabellos plateados.

iran caminado por uno de los senderos hasta llegar al mar, allí se encontraran con una extensa playa, hay una sola casa y en ella deberán preguntar por Mioga, el las ayuda a cruzar el mar hacia otro continente donde esta refugiado mi hermano, el se llama Inuyasha y las ayudara hasta que termine la guerra... yo las intentare alcanzar en algún momento cisque no muero... ustedes tampoco deben morir- cuando termino de decir esto yo derramaba unas amargas lagrimas sobre mi rostro, el se voltio y tiernamente me abrazo haciendo me sentir un poco mas segura.

Desahogue en su pecho mi tristeza, quedo empapado de lagrimas. Cuando acabe de llorar el me miro y me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió que descansara.

Me dormí a su lado, al igual que la noche anterior, pero esta ves un poco triste ya que pronto me iba a separara de el. Aunque no había aceptado que le amaba estaba segura que no quería que se fuese.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Ese día desperté, cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban mi cara.

Kagome aun seguía dormida y Sesshomaru se en contaba sentado dibujando algo.

Me acerque a el mientras le preguntaba que hacia.

Él me miro con sus cristalinos ojos dorados y me dijo que era un mapa o algo parecido para ni kagome, ni yo no perdiéramos camino a la casa del tal señor Mioga.

En ese momento recordé que Sesshomaru se separaría de nosotras. Por un instante sentí que mi corazón se detenía y que mi cuerpo se desvanecía. Hojala me hubiera desmayado para que sessho nos acompañara un poco mas, pero no fue así.

Al rato Kagome despertó y él le dijo lo que antes me había comentado a mí.

Inmediatamente después de esto el se marcho. Yo le observé un rato hasta que se perdió de vista. Sentía deseos de gritarle y decirle que se quedara, pero no lo hice y me sentía arrepentida.

Estaba hundida en mi mente cuando Kagome me jalo del brazo y me dijo; vamos, Lin apurate, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

En ese momento salí de mi trance pero no podía sacar de mi mente la mirada de Sesshomaru cuando se marcho, parecía tan sereno y decido aunque en sus ojos albergaba el deseo de quedarse.

Observamos detenidamente el mapa que nos había dejado Sesshomaru, esta muy bien echo e indicaba claramente el camino que debíamos seguir.

Caminamos durante horas, pero no parecíamos llegar a ninguna parte.

Pensé que el mar estaría muy lejos y tomamos un descanso. Estábamos exhaustas.

Kagome se sentó un rato a descansar y luego continuamos el camino.

Sesshomaru caminaba cerca de las vías del tren, cuando Hakudoshi lo vio.

Detuvo inmediatamente el tren.

Sesshomaru no se había dado cuanta. Iba pensando en Lin.

Hakudoshi llamo a Kohaku y subieron a Sesshomaru en el tren.

Sesshomaru estaba bastante empolvado lo que hacia pensar que probablemente pudo haberse caído.

reporte su ausencia soldado – ordeno fríamente Hakudoshi

mi ausencia se debe a una caída del tren, sargento – dijo dirigiendo una mirada seria y sin expresión

Excusa aceptada – concedió Hakudoshi dando una vuelta para marcharse.

En el vagón solo quedaron kohaku y Sesshomaru.

Pronto el tren llego a su destino.

Era el campamento en el cual se concentraba un gran parte de las tropas.

Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y kohaku se bajaron del tren.

Inmediatamente, Miroku, uno de los soldados se acerco a Hakudoshi.

- mi Sargento, tengo información urgente para usted, El señor Naraku Hitler Strudulfs ha enviado una carta ordenando la movilización de las tropas hacia el mar, por favor organiza la partida con los sub generales al mando- termino por decir el muchacho de cabello negro y una coleta

- gracias por la información – agradeció Hakudoshi en un tono altanero.

Pronto se organizo todo y las tropas partirían al amanecer.

Sesshomaru continuaba melancólico, bebía un poco de café junto a la fogata.-

En sus ojos dorados se reflejaban las llamas del fuego dando aun más la impresión de que Sesshomaru había caído en un trance muy profundo.

Sesshomaru estaba pensando en Lin, no sabia porque no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, aun pensaba en ella, cuando Kohaku se le acerco.

- por que esa cara?- pregunto irónicamente

Sesshomaru lo miro

- no, no es nada importante – respondió con la voz baja

- tienes novia No?, Seguro piensas en ella, hojala esto acabe pronto, los soldados siempre piensan en ellas y se dan ánimos, por que tu no haces lo mismo? – dijo kohaku intentando alegrarlo

- no, es eso, yo no tengo novia, solo un hermano, mi familia y todo lo que tengo es el, pero no estoy triste por el sino por algo que ni yo mismo entiendo y que quisiera comprender, pero creo que es un tema que no debemos tocar- y dicho esto se levanto para dirigirse a su tienda de campaña

Yo caminaba junto a Kagome, buscábamos un lugar para pasar la noche, antes cuando estaba el, era mejor, ya que el siempre encontraba el lugar perfecto justo a tiempo.

-Lin!!! Lin!!!!- grito kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos, me llamaba a una especie de casa, parecía abandonada.

Entramos y ella y los verificamos. Allí podíamos pasar a salvo la fría y obscura noche.

Pero yo no estaba tan feliz...no estaba junto a Sesshomaru. Ahora de verdad le echaba de menos, no sé si es por su mirada o la sensación se seguridad que me brindaba, pero no puedo explicar la sensación que ahora se alberga dentro de mi, es como si hubiera un vació, pero aun no me atrevo a llamarlo amor, tengo miedo de sufrir si no le vuelvo a ver o talvez es miedo a estar equivocada y que el no me ame o yo realmente no le quieras a el.

No soportaba este dilema y pero pronto pude dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5**

Era temprano y la tropa en la que estaba Sesshomaru ya había empezado a avanzar.

Sesshomaru aun llevaba esa melancólica mirada con la que habiase dormido la noche anterior, se veía triste, como si sus pensamientos no pudiesen ordenarse y la completa confusión se apoderaba de el.

Aun no lo entendía ¿Cómo podía estar tan preocupado por Lin? Apenas le había conocido, pero ella tenia algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

Las tropas avanzaban, Sesshomaru no se había dedicado a investiga a que clase de lugar iban pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta. Ellos pasarían por la playa, la misma playa que le había indicado a Lin.

Su corazón templaba, pero el no sabia si era de emoción por tener la posibilidad de volver a verla o por miedo a la descubran y la maten.

Cada instante que pasaba Sesshomaru no podía dejar de pensar en el tema.

Kohaku noto el semblante de su compañero y como siempre intento armar conversación para alegrarlo. Su intención valió la pena porque Sesshomaru ya no se veía tan mal.

-Lin! Lin!, despierta, ya nos debemos ir- decía kagome moviéndome para que despertara

-ha!! Si, enseguida- dije un tanto soñolienta y me levante del suelo frió y húmedo donde había pasado la noche.

El sol ya iluminaba el día, nosotras comenzamos ha avanzar un tanto rápido.

Yo estaba pensativa, hace ya mucho que no veía a otras personas, los alrededores estaban vacíos y la posibilidad de encontrar algo de comer era muy escasa.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos al mar, ya se podía oler la suave brisa marina.

Yo aun seguía confundida respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru, tan apuesto y serio, aun recordaba esa mirada, tan bella que no la puedo describir.

Un tropezón me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba tirada en el suelo y kagome me ayudaba a levantarme. ¡¿Tan perdida estaba en mis recuerdos que no pude esquivar una simple roca?!, y además aun no aclaro mis sentimientos (

Ya me había incorporado al camino, junto a Kagome y la suave brisa marina se hacia cada vez mas presente.

Pronto llegamos a una extensa playa, parecía no tener fin. Después de un largo rato encontramos una casa, la única que había por allí y tocamos la puerta.

-toc toc- Sonó, era una casa bastante vieja y por lo demás no parecía que hubiese alguien, pero al momento se escucho el rechinar de la puerta mientras se abría.

Disculpe, es usted el señor Mioga?- repuse amablemente ante la presencia del anciano

si, soy yo, que se le ofrece señoritas- dijo él en un tono dulce (como el de los ancianitos)

Bueno, este, nosotras venimos de parte de Sesshomaru – dije un tanto descuidada

Vaya, vaya, hace mucho que no se de el, la ultima vez que lo vi fue antes de que empezaran las guerras, pasen por favor y cuentéenme para que las ha enviado – dijo el anciano haciéndonos pasar cordialmente.

El interior de la casa estaba un poco desgastado, pero no sucio.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones de mimbre y comenzamos a contarle lo que nos había dicho Sesshomaru, y él contesto que aunque ya estaba viejo intentaría ayudarnos en lo que más pudiese.

Al instante nos ordeno quitarnos ese brazalete de genero que nos obligaban a usar, así nadie diría que éramos judías y Mioga quemándolos desapareció toda evidencia.

Continuamos poco a poco con la conversación. El anciano Mioga nos empezaba a contar de los que paso con Inuyasha, el hermano de Sesshomaru.

Un día, cuando la guerra ya se avecinaba llego Sesshomaru con su hermano y me pidió ayuda, me pidió que los ayudara a salir del país – dijo Mioga – ellos eran todavía bastante jóvenes, creo que fue hace unos cinco años. Sesshomaru se veía tan preocupado que acepte ayudarle, pero solo podía ayudar a uno de los dos, y Sesshomaru decidió que fuera Inuyasha. Así lo embarque hacia América del Sur junto con mi hija Kikyo, mi esposa y 2 muchachos muy enamorados que vivían cerca.- concluyo.

Y luego...que paso con ello?- pegunto Kagome

No lo sé muy bien...pero recibí una carta de ellos donde decía que habían llegado sanos y salvos- dijo entristeciendo la mirada – desde entonces no he sabido mas de ellos, ni de Sesshomaru (hasta ahora), ya que este había sido reclutado.

Ahhh!! Que triste historia – dije para mi

- Bueno señoritas, tengo unas prendas de ropa de mi hija que pueden ocupar,- dijo el anciano- ella tenia la misma edad de ustedes, mientras tanto les preparare algo de comer- y nos señalo un baúl donde había bastante ropa.

La ropa nos quedo bastante bien, yo me puse un vestido sencillo, pero cómodo, y kagome una falda y una blusa color púrpura.

Mientras el anciano Mioga preparaba algo para comer Kagome se ofreció a poner la mesa y yo la ayudaba, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta.

El anciano calmadamente se acerco a ella y la abrió. Allí apareció un muchacho de ojos y cabellos café, con un pantalón doblado hasta la rodilla y con una camisa a medio abrochar.

Él traía un vote con pescados, al parecer para el anciano.

-Ahh! Cómo estas Kouga! pasa, pasa- dijo el anciano al muchacho

-hee.. bueno gracias, le traje algo de pescado para la cena- dijo él con una mano en la cabeza

vaya que eres oportuno, te presento a mis invitadas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos señalaba a nosotras

Hola - dijo él mientras observaba a Kagome disimuladamente

Si quieres quédate ha cenar- dijo Mioga al tal Kouga

Bueno – respondió el.

Al instante Mioga nos presento, el muchacho llamabase Kouga Kiname y era un joven que esquivo la reclutacion militar y cuidaba del anciano frecuentemente, además era buen pescador y conocía muy bien los mares.

Por otra parte el parecía bastante interesado en kagome, pues no dejaba de mirarla Mientras cenábamos.

Después de comer, como aun no anochecía me dispuse a dar un paseo en la playa.

El atardecer era precioso y no podía evitar recordar a Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 

Mi Paseo Por la playa era encantador y el rojizo cielo ameritaba que lo contemplase. Pase largo rato sentada en la cálida arena, ya casi anochecía y sentí como si a lo lejos un ejercito se acercaba, pero busque con la mirada y no vi nada. Decidí regresar a la casa del anciano Mioga.

Cuando regrese Kouga ya se había marchado y Kagome yacía ya dormida en una habitación. Mioga me indico una habitación donde podía descansar.

La noche era cálida, no hacia frió, mientras me regocijaba en mi almohada recordé a Sesshomaru, tan guapo y sereno. Al rato me dormí pero algo me volvió a despertar...

Tocaban la puerta una vez mas, ¿pero quien podía ser a estas horas?.

Me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación para poder escuchar. Mioga abría la puerta y una voz dijo – Buenas noches, yo el oficial a cargo de las tropas solicito a Ud. alguna ayuda durante nuestra rápida estadía aquí- yo tenia un poco de miedo, mi corazón latía rápido pero no sabia que hacer, en eso Mioga responde – será un honor servirle, ¿revisara Ud. mi humilde morada? – dijo poniendo me más nerviosa aun.

- eso mismo iba a comunicarle, agradecería que nos facilitase la labor. ¿Vive Ud. con alguien mas? – dijo la voz

- claro – respondió Mioga – con mi hija y la prometida del hijo de un buen amigo mío-.

- podría Ud. despertarlas para no estar obligado a enviar a mis hombres, queremos cerciorarnos de que no este protegiendo judíos- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante desagradable, aumentando aun más mi miedo. Corrí hacia mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas, para procurar que no me descubriesen espiando.

Después de eso no oí mas, Mioga se había acercado a mi pieza y a la de Kagome a despertarnos.

- Hija! Kikyo, por favor despierta y sal de tu habitación un momento – Dijo Mioga cuando toco la puerta de mi cuarto, comprendí así que yo seria la que actuaría como su hija y Kagome como la supuesta prometida del hijo de un amigo suyo.

Me cambie de ropa y salí. Allí afuera estaba ese oficial y dos soldados a tu espalda. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Tenia miedo y no sabia si seria capaz de actuar lo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

Kagome aun no salía de su cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo estuvo un tanto sorprendida por la situación.

- esta es mi hija Kikyo – dijo mientras me señalaba – y esta la prometida del hijo de un buen amigo, ella es Sango – Dijo señalando a Kagome

Los soldados revisaron unas listas con nombres de judíos y como era de esperarse no encontraron nuestros supuestos nombres.

- esta usted limpio, no esta albergando a ningún judío, pero podría decirme que le paso a su esposa y a la familia de la señorita – dijo el oficial intentando rebuscar un poco más la situación

-bueno, a mi esposa se la llevaron fuera del país y esta señorita, sango, es huérfana de nacimiento y no tiene familia, si gusta puede Uds. verificar su nombre y el de mi hija en la lista de ciudadanos no judíos de la región

- por su puesto – respondió el oficial y se dispuso a encontrar "nuestros nombres". Al rato los encontró y decidió dejarnos en paz, pero solicito que al desayuno cocináramos algo para las tropas, ya que hace mucho no probaban comida casera, ellos pondrían todos los ingredientes necesarios.

Así esa noche me volví a dirigir por segunda vez a mi cuarto, pero no tan tranquila como antes, pero mas calmada que cuando salí de el.

Durante la noche no podía dormir y entre tanto pensar se me vino la idea de que en estas tropas podía estar Sesshomaru, y eso me lleno de alegría. Pero me preguntaba que iba a hacer cuando le volviese a ver???, no lo sabia pero eso no me importaba.

Al fin pude dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente todo era un alboroto, afuera había muchas carpas donde los soldados habían pasado la noche.

Kagome se había levantado temprano he informado los ingredientes que ocuparíamos para hacer el desayuno, en un rato lo traerían.

Pronto llego un soldado con algunas cosas, me parecía conocido, creo que era Kohaku y detrás de el con varios paquetes, Sesshomaru, tan espléndido como siempre, con su larga cabellera plateada y sus inconfundibles ojos. Casi me derretí de emoción, Sesshomaru estaba ahí, pero había demasiada gente como para acercarme a el y hablarle, pero que podía hacer??. Al menos cuando entro capto mi presencia y me dirigió una seductora mirada, como perfectos cómplices de un crimen.

Al rato con kagome empezamos a cocinar, el desayuno quedo riquísimo y todos pasaban a agradecer lo delicioso que estaba. Incluso el oficial fue a felicitar nuestra deliciosa comida, pidiéndonos que hiciésemos una merienda para cada soldado ya que ellos partirían después del mediodía. Nosotras aceptamos.

Ahora sabia el momento en que Sesshomaru partiría, pero aun no podía hablar con él.

Así cuando este se dirigió a dejar algunos paquetes con ingredientes le pedí que me acompañara a buscar un poco de agua al poso, este acepto, pero mirándome con una expresión, como si tratara de decirme ¿qué haces?. Pero no le di importancia.

Cuando estábamos solos allí no sabia que decir, pero fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-parece que no volvemos a encontrar, acepto Mioga ayudarlas?- dijo

-si, al parecer partiremos mañana cuando ustedes se hayan ido, Mioga no quiere estar expuesto a mas situaciones como esta, un chico llamado Kouga esta preparando el barco donde partiremos- respondí, pero mi mirada se entristeció al mencionar mi partida lejos de el

-mmm...ya veo, entonces me quedare atrás para poder despedirme de ti mañana- con esto acabo nuestra platica

Saber que pronto me alejaría de el era triste, tan triste que evitaba pensar en ello, pero era imposible, tenia esto tan presente que no podía dejarlo pasar.

No quería separarme de el, no quería por nada del mundo separarme de él.

Mi corazón se rompía cuando mi me mente insistía en recordar todo esto, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?, Me siento tan mal que apenas si puedo pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 

Tal y como lo dijo, Sesshomaru se quedo atrás para despedirse de mí cundo me fuese.

Ahora si podíamos hablar, me acerque al él y le pedí que saliéramos a dar un paseo, mientras Kouga y el anciano Mioga hacían los preparativos para la partida.

Caminábamos en silencio por la arena. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, casi no se veia, pero eso daba igual. Yo sentía su presencia y me sentía feliz.

- por que te quedaste atrás, solo para despedirte – dije rompiendo el silencio y con la voz un tanto entrecortada

- no lo sé – respondió el fríamente pero con un toque de calidez en su rostro

- que aras cuando partamos? -

- supongo que volveré con las tropas- y dicho esto toda la playa quedo en silencio por un instante

- Sesshomaru. - dije deteniéndome y tomándole del brazo mientras mis mejillas se enrojecian – tengo algo que decirte.

- veras Lin, yo también tengo algo que decirte – dijo él mirando mi rostro y tomando mi mano

- Bueno entonces tu primero- dije bajado la cabeza aun sonrojada

- Lin..., durante el poco tiempo, o talvez largo tiempo que estuvimos lejos...ya los minutos me parecían horas y los segundos minutos, me di cuenta de algo que antes no podía aclarar bien.., me di cuenta de que...de que te amo! – y diciendo esto extendió sus brazos y me abraso tiernamente, haciendo que yo hiciese lo mismo.

Apenas observe su hermoso rostro, pero me di cuenta que el también se sonrojo y que sus ojos se veían muy brillantes.

- Sesshomaru...creo que es lo mismo que yo iba a decirte – dije abrasándolo un poco mas fuerte.

Luego de un rato dejamos de abrasarnos, y así recordé que pronto nos separaríamos.

- Sesshomaru...por favor prométeme que cuando acabe la guerra me iras a buscar y que de allí en adelante jamás volverás a irte lejos de mí- dije con un pequeño quiebre en mi voz

- esta bien lo prometo – y para terminar nuestra linda conversación me dio un suave beso en la frente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco tarde, todos me estabas esperando.

Faltaba poco para partir.

Sesshomaru estaba ayudando, me detuve un momento para observarle, sé veia tan guapo. Su cabellera plateada flotaba sensualmente en el aire y sus ojos me dedicaron un instante. Quería congelar este momento, quisiera poder guardarlo para no olvidarlo jamás.

Me termine de arreglar, quería lucir bien.

Pronto terminaron los preparativos del barco, estábamos listos para zarpar. Solo faltaba la despedida, la cruel despedida.

El sol ya casi terminaba de aparecer por entre los montes, era el momento preciso para el adiós...

Deseaba en ese momento que Sesshomaru renunciase a todo y se fuera conmigo, pero eso no iba ser así.

El se acerco a mí y me ofreció su mano para poder subir al barco, en ese momento poso sus labios sobre mi delicada mano...

- adiós...solo procura esperarme, mi pequeña niña – dijo el suavemente, como si su voz se mezclase con la del viento.

No pude evitar responderle con la voz un poco quebradiza y con ganas de llorar.

- hasta pronto y no dudes de que te esperare, Sesshomaru – ya no aguantaba mas, unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y me dirigí rápidamente al interior del barco.

Estábamos zarpando.

Sesshomaru se despedía con señas y el barco poco a poco se alejaba de la orilla. Estuve observando la playa hasta que Sesshomaru era solo un punto negro, en ese instante alguien se me acerco por la espalda. Era Mioga, quien me dio un pequeño consejo "si de verdad se aman nada impedirá que reencuentren", esas palabras eran alentadoras, pero me provocaron mas pena.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y en ese momento rompí a llorar, ese sentimiento se alojaba en todo mi ser.

Al rato llego kagome a conversar conmigo y me alegro bastante, pero mi alma aun seguía melancólica.

Durante la tarde permanecí en mi camarote, no quería que nadie me moleste y al parecer los demás también lo sabían. Recostaba en mi cama recordaba su rostro, aquel rostro que cuando me miraba reflejaba ternura ya amor, un rostro que no vería en mucho tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, tal vez meses desde nuestra partida, ahora el dolor de alejarme de él era menos visible y mi alma parecía estar mejor.

No me había preocupado de cuanto tiempo viajaríamos por el océano, hasta cuando logre observar tierra firme mientras daba uno de mis habituales paceos por la cubierta.

Era un continente gigantesco, una gran extensión de tierra. En seguida partí donde el anciano Mioga a preguntarle por el lugar al cual llegaríamos.

- bueno nosotros en estos momentos llegamos a las costas de Brasil – contesto Mioga- cuando desembarquemos comenzaremos a buscar a Inuyasha, quien de seguro nos ayudara

- Gracias – respondí y partí a buscar a kagome.

Cuando ya estuve con ella comenzamos de inmediato a conversar, durante todo este tiempo que habíamos esta juntas nos habíamos convertido en muy buenas amigas; por otra parte no había podido evitar notar las miradas que Kouga le dedicaba, aunque ella no le respondía.

Llevábamos largo rato conversando, hasta que surgió un tema del cual aun no me preocupaba; el tiempo que llevábamos navegando. Llevábamos ya tres meses en alta mar.

Acaso estaba tan sumida en mi depresión por aquella separación tan rápida entre yo y Sesshomaru.? Bueno lo importante ahora es el desembarque en este nuevo lugar.

Pronto llegamos a la orilla, era una playa inmensa, amplia, hermosa y deslumbrante, el sol alumbraba la arena de tal manera que esta parecía hecha de finos diamantes. La selva era espesa y cuando desembarcamos Kouga y Mioga partieron a revisar el lugar. Yo y Kagome los esperamos pacientemente.

Cuando volvieron nos dieron excelentes noticias, 2 Km. mas allá estaba un poblado donde podríamos tomar un tren a la capital.

Todo iba fantástico, excepto el simple echo de que Sesshomaru no estaba aquí. Cuanto me hubiese alegrado poder recorres estos caminos colgada de su brazo, admirando su rostro y él el mío, riendo junto a su alma, esperando que el me cargase cuando mis piernas no dieran mas, pero esto no pasaba a ser mas que una fantasía o tal vez un ilusión producida por mi añoranza hacia él.

Cuantos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente en estos momentos, mientras ignoro el bello paisaje a mi alrededor y el nuevo pueblo al que llego. Ahhh!!!! Que desperdicio caminar por estos senderos sin siquiera observarlos, pero es inevitable con cada mirada le veo a él.

Pronto llegamos al poblado. Era casas rusticas pero bien diseñadas. No nos costo mucho hallar una posada, habían varias. Nos quedaremos solo por esta noche y mañana témpano embarcaremos en el primer tren a la capital.

Bueno parece que solo 3 pers leyeron mi fics, que decepcion.

bueno aki les traiko el sig cap, ojala les guste, aunke reconosco k kedo corto y un poco desabrido.

los dejo, porfavor respondan y envien sus comentarios.

sayonara


	9. Chapter 9 y Final

_Bueno, la verdad es k ya me habia olvidado que habia publicado este fics.. n.nU si no es por alguien que lo ppostero ..mm.. hace unas semana no lo hubiese subido. Aki esta. Con esto acabe el fics. bye!! _

**Cap. 9 y Final**

Hoy llegamos a la capital, es realmente hermosa, deslumbrante y vigorosa, llena de gente, donde la guerra aquí no parece afectar.

El Anciano Mioga nos guiaba por entre las calles atestada de gente, de ves en cuando pasaba a algún puesto para verificar la dirección. Caminadas ya varias cuadras quedamos frente a una imponente mansión.

Mioga pidió a uno de los guardia que estaban custodiando el enorme portón, poder hablar con el señor de la casa. Así, al rato nos dejaron pasar.

Por dentro era realmente preciosa, estaba decorada muy delicadamente, la sala de estar era inmensa, y tenia un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los mas hermosos jardines que había visto. En eso aparece Inuyasha, el hermana de mi querido Sesshomaru.

Se parecía bastante al él, tenia la cabellera igualmente plateada, pero su rostro era mucho mas infantil.

-Buenos días- le salude

-Buenos días bella damisela, señor Mioga, Kouga, y? dijo el mirando a Kagome

-esto... Kagome es mi nombre, mucho gusto- Respondió ella

-Mucho gusto – dijo Inuyasha

Así todas la presentaciones concluyeron y se dio paso a una amena conversación, hablando sobre el pasado y el presente. Pasamos horas conversando e Inuyasha nos ofreció quedarnos a vivir con él, por supuesto todos aceptamos eternamente agradecidos.

-Buenos días- dijeron una hermosa señorita y una anciana mujer entrando al salón.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos ala vez.

La mujer mas Joven era Kikyo, según entendí, es la chica con la cual Inuyasha había escapado de la guerra y la mujer mas anciana era la esposa del señor Mioga, quien también había escapado con ellos.

Los meses pasaron y nosotros seguíamos viviendo en la mansión de Inuyasha, quien era una de la personas mas adineradas de región debido a su éxito en los negocios.

Yo ayudaba en lo que podía, no me gustaba ser un estorbo.

Kagome, Kikyo y yo éramos muy buenas amigas y nos contábamos todo.

A kagome le Interesaba el Joven Inuyasha y al parecer a él también le agrada ella, aunque Kouga no era muy feliz con esta relación. Pero en cambio Kikyo era la mas feliz, por que a ella ahora le empezaba a gustar Kouga, y se notaba, cada vez que le veia en su frió rostro se notaba algo de emoción.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, pero yo seguía esperando la llegada de Sesshomaru.

Acudía a cada evento de recibimiento a soldados recién llegados de la guerra para ver si lo lograba encontrar.

Hoy había uno de esos eventos y como de costumbre me puse mi mejor vestido, el mas hermoso que encontré, pero el no apareció.

Así pasaron cuatro años de desilusión y empecé a contraer una extraña enfermedad, claro que nadie en la mansión sabia, y yo por mi parte intentaba hacer de que no se enteraran, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil. La fiebre por la noche era cada vez mayor y la tos era casi insoportable.

La señora del anciano Mioga se estaba dando cuenta y cada noche me preparaba una agüita de hierbas.

En este amanecer escuche que llegaría unos soldados que serian condecorados por luchar por la paz, yo sabia que Sesshomaru estaba por así decirlo en el otro bando, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que debía ir.

Me aliste como de costumbre y me senté en la plaza a esperar la llegada.

Lentamente se acercaban los camiones y los soldados bajaban un a un, de pronto algo me sorprendió, era el rostro de Hakudoshi bajando del camión, seguido por Kohaku y ...Sesshomaru!, mi corazón se estremeció, la felicidad inundo mi cuerpo, por fin tras largos cuatro años él apareció!

Corrí inmediatamente a saludarlo, pero una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos andinos se acerco a ellos antes que yo. Cuando por fin estuve a su lado, me entere de que ella era la hermana de Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru al veme me abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que algunas lagrimas rodaran por mi piel, eran lagrimas de felicidad. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo era inundada por aquella emoción, por aquel sentimiento reprimido que emanaba por él.

Lentamente Sesshomaru tomo mi mentón y lo giro hacia su rostro depositado un hermoso beso sobre mis labios.

Cuando este reencuentro acabo Sesshomaru me acompaño a la mansión, donde todos se alegraron por su regreso, sano y salvo.

Kohaku se quedo a alojar en casa de Hakudoshi quien vivía en la ciudad, curiosamente cerca de nuestro hogar.

Cuando mi euforia termino (porque de verdad que estaba eufórica por su regreso) conversamos amenamente en el salo. Me dijo que cuando nos despedimos aquel día, decidió luchar por la paz, y junto a Hakudoshi, (a quien le costo un poco convencer) y a Kohaku corrieron el riego y se fugaron a las tropas por la paz.

Esa noche Sesshomaru durmió en la alcoba continua y antes de irme a dormir me hizo la pregunta que esperaba ya hace bastante tiempo, dejando mi mente casi en blanco por la emoción.

Flash Back (inicio)

Rin espera un segundo, tengo que decirte algo

Si?

Bueno este...quería preguntarte...-

Dilo de una vez Sesshomaru

Quieres casarte con migo?- dijo bastante nervioso- bueno si quieres podemos se novios primero...bueno...este- continuaba diciendo

Claro que si quiero casarme contigo!!!-dije dándole un abrazo

Flash Back (Fin)

En esa mismo momento fijamos la fecha para la boda, seria en dos meses, yo estaba realmente feliz.

El tiempo paso rápido y nuestra boda se celebro junto a la de Inuyasha y kagome y la de Kouga y Kikyo.

Ahora estábamos recién casados!!

Paseábamos por los jardines de la mansión cuando una fuerte tos y un dolor en el pecho recaen sobre mi ocasionando un corto desmayo, que por suerte fue frenado de caer al piso por los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Me sentí mal, un sueño empezó a caer sobre mí y escucha va la voz de él gritándome desesperadamente que abriera los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, no se movía. Sentía todos los esfuerzos que Sesshomaru hacia para despertarme, pero nada.

-Rin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RIINNNNNN!!- Gritaba casi al borde de la desesperación

Yo no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo se estaba durmiendo, y el dolor en el pecho me impedía prácticamente hablar.

Mis párpados se empezaron a cerrar.

-...te amo...prométeme...que ...aunque en-cuent-res a otra mujer...ja-mas me olvidaras...-esas fueron mis ultimas palabras y pude sentir los gritos desesperados que Sesshomaru dio al cielo para que no me fuera de este mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
